Quest:Seal of Mjolnir
Objectives Help Tialpi find out if Dwarven blacksmiths really exist. Summary "Last night, I had the most amazing dream where I was the servant of Thor, god of thunder. In this dream, I traveled with Thor to Jotunheim, land of giants. During our journey, he told me many interesting stories about gods and heroes. Of course, I can't remember everything clearly, but it was truly fantastic. For some reason, I can vividly recall what Thor told me about his weapon, Mjolnir. Mjolnir is a Dwarven masterpiece. Thor told me that Dwarves are extremely talented artisans and their works are supreme. So as I was thinking about my dream, I remembered... There is a mountain that has the same name as Thor's weapon. Surely the two have some relation to each other. I've also recently heard a rumor that Dwarven Blacksmiths also reside on Mt. Mjolnir. I understand the mountain is dangerous and that I'm in no position to ask such a thing... I can't help wanting to know for myself whether or not there is truth to my dream. Is it possible for Mjolnir to resurface? If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you to explore the mountain and search for these Dwarven Blacksmiths." Okay. "Thank you, thank you so much! Even though it won't be easy, I have faith that if the Dwarven Blacksmiths do exist, you'll be able to find them. Oh, and please speak to my sister Roskva first. She is outside the northern entrance of Prontera. I'm sure that she can give you useful information if you're fortunate enough to encounter the Dwarves. I'm truly lucky to meet such an adventurer like yourself. I wish you the best of luck." Notes *A player can only begin this quest if it is open. This quest is only open after 50 or more players has completed the Seal of Brisingamen. The Seal of Mjolnir quest will close after 100 players have completed this quest. After it is closed, players will not be able to do this quest until all four seals have closed, another God Item has been created, and 50 or more players have completed the Seal of Brisingamen. *After 100 players have completed this quest, it will close. *This quest can only be completed if the Seal of Brisingamen has opened. Rewards *1 Level 4 Weapon (random) *40 KVM Badges Progress "I believe in you. Just be courageous!" Completion "You came back! In exchange for the ores that you have brought me, I will give you one of my family treasures." please. "Great. Give me a moment to find a suitable item for you. Okay, let's see... I seem to recall that I put it somewhere around... Hmmm. It must be around—Ah! Here we are~ Once again, I thank you for the trouble you've gone through on my behalf. I'm unsure of how this works, but I hope it will be useful to you. From what I know, I believe this is a rare item. I'll be waiting for the day when I'll see Thor's thunder for myself. I believe that the dream I've had will come true, one of these days." External links *iRO Wiki Patches *Patch (2012 July 25) **Changed the quest reward for 4th part of God Item quest Seal of Mjolnir. Seal of Mjolnir Seal of Mjolnir